taptapinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Notes
This page will contain info about what's changing with the game. Where versions are skipped it's because that version either didn't make it live or because the updates were too trivial to mention. Thanks for playing! Current Versions Available: iOS v1.3.16 | Android v1.4.6 | Web v1.4.6 v1.4.x (current) v1.4.6 *Infinity Gem purchases in the Gem Shop now give double the Gems. Percentage Token and the Power Reset Gem costs have also been doubled. *Swipe gesture added to Edge of Infinity to go left/right through Guardians *Achievement descriptions will now update to Scientific Notation when toggled *Purple description text at Infinity changed to green to be more easily readable. v1.4.5 *Adds camera movement for web version (can be turned on in settings). *Game will now work in landscape orientation on phones and tablets. *Edge of Infinity UI made more landscape-friendly. v1.4.4 *Ascension spell now visible in the spell book. *Cloud save will not allow load if save is made with a newer game version. v1.4.3 *New leaderboard added for 'Effective Rank'. E-Rank is calculated as (3000 * Ascensions) + Rank and can be seen in the info tab of the menu under current stats. *All dialogs now pause spell timers. *Character names added for in-game dialogs. *Level cleared notifications moved behind hero panel layers. v1.4.2 *Valor Points recolored to orange in order to stand out more *Infinity Gems drop rate doubled *Fixes for Numbering Systems formatting v1.4.1 *Default numbering system changed to be easier to understand and compare. See the Numbering Systems page. v1.4.0 *Adds Valor Points trading between Heroes and Hero upgrades! Upgrading Heroes costs Valor Points but will boost their skills. Tap on the Valor Point star in the Hero info panels to start. *Hero leveling costs have been increased slightly to offset the bonuses from upgrading Heroes. v1.3.x v1.3.16 *(Android only) Fix for dialog positioning. v1.3.15 *Cloud saves working again in Web version. v1.3.14 *More tweaks to the new UI - Green buttons have returned, darker blue backgrounds, smaller text for dialogs, hover and press states for the buttons, more consistent fonts throughout. v1.3.11 *When using max and the new level rounding option the game will round up to 25's. *Level select buttons now use gold instead of brown background. v1.3.10 *Tweaks for new blue UI - Lighter purple text and green buttons reset to gold. v1.3.9 *UI redesigned around using blue as a background color for better text legibility. v1.3.8 *Spells can now be upgraded to a 5th level. v1.3.7 *Adds a new option in the settings menu to round Hero level buying to the nearest 25 levels. v1.3.6 *Adds Grid Mode for the Heroes, unlocked after recruiting the first ten Heroes. Hotkey is G on Web Version. v1.3.5 *Rank requirement for Ascension spell lowered to 500. Each Ascension will raise the requirement by 100 ranks. v1.3.0 *Soft Reset! The game has been slightly rebalanced which necessitated a soft reset. All Infinity Tokens, Gems, Spell upgrades etc. have been preserved. *Story Dialog added for Heroes, Guardians and Superbosses *Game level cap raised *All Infinity Gems earned are restored if you hard-reset the game *(Web version) More tooltips and hotkeys v1.2.x v1.2.11 *(Mobile Versions) Adds leaderboards and achievements integration with Game Center and Google Play. Now you can see and share progress of friends etc. *Requirements lowered for the number of Taps achievements. These were just too high at the top end. *The Spell Monstrous Strength now lasts 20 seconds per level. This is to help it overlap more easily with the tap Spells. *Super Boss Infinity Gem rewards lowered. The rewards were sort of crazy at the very high levels. They'll still give significantly more than the Guardian Bosses though! v1.2.5 *(Web Version) Added leaderboards on Kongregate v1.2.4 *Fix for missing monsters after app tabbed out/backgrounded *Updated to latest Unity version to fix several small hardware and performance issues. v1.2.3 *Gem cost for Infinity Token purchases reduced. *Various small UI and bug fixes. v1.2.2 *Guardian bosses are now included when using the Boss Rush Spell. v1.2.1 *New super-bosses at level 3500 and 4000! *Fix for Infinity Gems not displaying correctly in the Shop after manual game import. *Infinity Gems earned now show in offline earnings. v.1.2.0 *INFINITY GEMS! This super-rare new currency will drop the first time you kill a superboss/guardian and has a (very) rare chance to drop after that. Gems can be used to make purchases in the shop. *(Web version) Cloud saving disabled due to a bug in the latest Unity release. Will be re-enabled as soon as Unity updates. v1.1.x v1.1.3 * Spells will now keep working when reloading the game if they’re still active. v1.1.2 * Infinity Gems have been renamed to Valor Points and have new artwork (purple stars). This is in preparation for adding Infinity Gems back into the game as a new currency. * Fixed serious bugs around backgrounding the app and importing games. v1.1.1 * GUARDIAN BOSSES! The Guardians of Infinity have decided to help train you, stepping down into the real world from the Edge of Infinity. They will now appear on levels 201, 301, 401 etc. v1.1.0 * SUPER BOSSES! Every 500 levels there's a new boss to defeat. v1.0.x v1.0.6 * Smarter cloud save progress compare, Log In and Sign Up now use a case-sensitive font (use all caps for both username and password if your Cloud save account isn't working) v1.0.5 * Bye Bye Valentine! See you again next year. * 1000x DPS multiplier added for 6/7/8/9k Hero Levels. v1.0.4 * UI improvements - Auto-advance now cancels when selecting a previous level and is colored red when inactive * x1000 option added for Hero and Power level buying. * Bug fix for missing heroes at start * Bug fix for buy-all-skills button not showing after using Wormhole. v1.0.3 * Manual game save import/export improvements - game now gets copied to clipboard or imported from clipboard when you import/export * Also added a 'Progress Export' option which gives an unencrypted version of the save game, for loading into optimization tools. v1.0.2 * Ascension changes - each ascension now gives double the DPS bonus amount (on top of the base 2%) from the previous ascension (+2% at Ascension 1, +4% at A2, +8% AT A3 etc.) * Higher level ascensions have been made more expensive. v1.0.0 * Commander Tapps DPS bonus increased to 0.02% per level * Wormhole is now cheaper to level * New achievements for Ascending! v0.9.x v0.9.20 * Commander Tapity renamed to Commander Tapps ... and he has a new Skill! The new skill will give +0.01% DPS to all the other heroes for each level Tapps has. * Cloud saves can now be signed up for in the web version, this is the best way to make sure your progress is saved! Please note that games created on Kongregate won't be able to sync out to other devices using Cloud Save per the Kongregate T&C. v0.9.18 * Love is in the air! Missy's cousin Valentine has appeared and started breaking hearts! * Bug fix for ascending while Spells are active * Bug fix for Tapity showing negative tap damage * Spell Ranks now shown in Spell Book. v0.9.17 * ASCENSIONS! Once you reach Rank 1000 a Spell unlocks to trigger Ascension! This costs Infinity Tokens and will reset your Rank to 1 but you'll gain +2% DPS per Rank on top of the base bonus (2%) for each Ascension. v0.9.15 * (Web version) Adds tool-tips for Spells and some other UI elements, these can be turned off in the Settings menu. v0.9.14 * New things to buy in the Shop! POWER RESET will reset all Guardian Powers and Spell Upgrades, WARP INFINITY will reset all Spell cooldowns and grant 24 hours of gold earning, INFINITY RIFT will immediately activate all inactive Infinity Tokens without needing to Go Infinite. v0.9.13 * Added support for x86 Android devices and minor bug fixes. v0.9.12 * New Spell added! MONSTROUS STRENGTH allows you to tap without breaking Idle mode. * Colored some of the UI buttons green to stand out more, * 1000x DPS multipliers added at 4k and 5k hero levels * Fixes for missing UI when importing cloud saves or hard resetting. v0.9.11 * Added a load of tutorial dialog for new players, UI now unlocks as first few levels gained (with explanation about what the buttons do) v0.9.9 * Double-taps on Heroes/Powers will open/close all of the info panels. * Fix for double monster spawns at the end of Boss Rush. v0.9.8 * BOSS RUSH reworked to hide scenery and monsters whilst active - this makes it even faster to power through levels! Triggering the spell will also toggle auto-advance on. v0.9.7 * BOSS RUSH Spell added - This spell is unlocked at Rank 150, had a 4 hour cooldown and ... when you use it you'll skip to the next uncleared boss level and then keep skipping to boss levels until the duration runs out or you cant keep up enough DPS to clear the bosses! v0.9.6 * Bug fix for missing achievement DPS/Tap damage. * There was also an achievement incorrectly giving 102% DPS, updated to 2%. v0.9.5 * Progress bar for achievements (in the menu panel). * (Web version) 'P' will toggle auto-progress on web builds. v0.9.4 * Missy Claus has run away for now, taking the snow with her! * Many fewer black LOADING screens for mobile version * Hero and Guardian Power panels will now remember if you open or close them. * Several small bug fixes and further UI tweaking! v0.9.2 * Fixes for double-monster spawning * Progress bar now smoothly animates when progressing. v0.9.1 * More UI changes! * Also reworked the DPS and Gold achievements as these were too easy compared to the other achieves. v0.9.0 * Reworked UI! The new UI gives more space for the monsters/gold coins etc. * There's also a new level-clear progress bar, on boss monsters this will show the time remaining to clear the boss. * Also fixed the manual import/export feature. v0.8.x v0.8.10 * Using the Tombstone Spell now immediately damages the current monsters health. * Fix for coins disappearing as they spawn. v0.8.9 * More performance optimization * Updated requirements for the ‘Kill X monsters’ achievements * No black screens boss level transitions * Dialogs now don’t cancel auto-advance mode. v0.8.8 * Faster auto-level transitions * Updated Guardian Power descriptions * Updated cloud save game (this will break compatibility between web and iOS until future iOS updates) * Many performance enhancements! v0.8.7 * Tombstone changed to reduce monster and boss health by 7.5% per spell level * Liquid Infinity now gives 100% guaranteed Infinity Token and Gem drops * New achievements added for upgrading Spells. v0.8.6 * Heroes now get larger DPS multipliers as they level up - 10x DPS at Level 1000, 100x at 2000, 1000x at 3000 * Reworked UI for Heroes to allow more on-screen at once. v0.8.5 * X10/25 etc. buttons now work for the Guardian Powers as well as Hero levels. * Bug fix for DPS label not staying green when Idle * Gold Bars stand out more against the coins. v0.8.4 * XP/RANK Changes: XP earning has been rebalanced to enable a higher Rank cap. v0.8.3 * Liquid Infinity now correctly gives 12.5% drop chance per level * Endless Focus XP bonus is now applied to level clears * PIP and FURY have been renamed to TINYBOLT and SERRA in recognition of their help to the community :) v0.8.2 * Better spell timers * Fixes for some bugs/exploits * Lower Tombstone cooldown * Minor performance enhancements * GOLD BARS instead of jade coins * (Web version) You can hit 1 through 8 to trigger the Spells. v0.8.1 * 3 New Guardian Powers: Reduce Spell cooldowns, increase Gems dropped and skip starting levels when you Go Infinite! * XP is now earned while offline. v0.8.0 * SPELLS! Unlock Spells by gaining XP Ranks, check in the Spell Book to learn more about the new abilities. * XP gain for clearing levels changed to be 1/200th of a Rank * Achievement changes including adding some for gaining Ranks * Several small nerfs to balance the new Spells. v0.7.x v0.7.4 * Manual Import/Export save game * Hard reset option added (will remove ALL progress!) * Added password reset option on the cloud login window. v0.7.0 * FREE POWER PACK! XP RANKS! Now as you clear monsters and levels you'll earn XP, gaining Ranks gives a DPS boost each Rank. The Power Pack is now free for everyone, those who bought it before it was free will get a bunch of free Infinity Tokens as a thank-you. v0.6.x v0.6.14 * Scientific notation toggle added in settings * Cloud saves now happen less frequently ... but there's now a manual save to cloud for instant sync! v0.6.13 * DPS for leveling up heroes now shows the difference rather than new DPS. * Shake on critical now working for Web (can be disabled in settings). * Gold labels take up less of screen. * Safer Web version save games. v0.6.11 * Updated save game code to fix missing save games on web and to sync better to mobile devices. * Fix for ad overlaying level select. v0.6.9 * Adapted UI for web version. v0.6.8 * Stopped accidental taps on hero panels breaking Idle Mode. * Fix for very large numbers not displaying. v0.6.7 * More performance optimizations. v0.6.6 * Now with new scenery every 10 levels! * New Achievements * Shows the area name when switching levels * (Yet more) optimizations for lag when using hero multi-level buttons. v0.6.2 * Adds a new Guardian Power JEWELED increases the drop chance of Infinity Gems. v0.6.0 * INFINITY GEMS! These can drop from level 105+ bosses, higher level bosses can drop a lot more. Each gem gives a +1% DPS bonus for the boss that dropped the gem and, like Infinity Tokens, the effect persists when you Go Infinite. v0.5.x v0.5.2 * Coin labels and screen shake can now be turned off in the Settings menu. v0.5.0 * CLOUD SAVES! Adds the ability to save your game to the cloud ... and login from another device to download it - look in the Settings Menu. * Also updated: It's snowing! Look for Missy Claus bringing extra gold for the holiday season. v0.4.x v0.4.12 * Updated Info to use the Guardian Powers when calculating +% Gold earned. * Bug fix for instant level progression when coming back into the app with auto-advance enabled. v0.4.9 * Easier to read coin labels * Bug fixes for idle Guardian powers. * Also added +% Infinity Token In App Purchases for late-game players, these are hidden until over 500 Infinity Tokens earned. v0.4.6 * Three new Guardian Powers! Now you can earn more Gold or do more DPS while Idle (game closed or 30 seconds without tapping), or have a chance for monsters to drop 10 times as much gold as normal. v0.4.5 * Smarter offline earning window now shows how many monsters/levels/bosses you've cleared. * Tweaked game balance to make hero levels <1000 cheaper. v0.4.3 * Auto-advance will now only work if toggled on when app is closed * Hero level cost increased at higher levels. v0.4.2 * Game balance changes * POWER PACK now includes a buy-all-skills button * Can instantly hire a hero to level 10/25 etc. v0.4.1 * Added MAX level buy option to the POWER PACK. * Improved save game protection. v0.4.0 * The Shop now sells the POWER PACK. Purchasing this will unlock the hero multi-level button as well as the auto-advance mode. Now you can buy x10/x25/x100 hero levels at a time. The auto-advance mode will automatically move you to the next level when you clear one and works while playing AND while the app is closed! v0.3.x v0.3.0 * By popular request(!) - The shop now sells Infinity Tokens, any purchase will also remove ads. * Train Heroes Guardian Power has been changed to work as expected. v0.2.x v0.2.4 * DPS achievements for leveling up a single hero * Improved performance while scrolling the heroes * 'Battery saver' quality option that will reduce frame-rate. v0.2.3 * New Tips system when game starts * Larger hero buttons * New Treant monsters * New tap damage achievements for going infinite. v0.2.0 * THE GUARDIANS OF INFINITY: Now after you've 'Gone Infinite' tap the Infinity Token to go to the Edge Of Infinity where the Guardians will trade your Infinity Tokens for awesome powers. v0.1.x v0.1.5 * Updated logic to protect save games. v0.1.3 * Infinity Tokens now become increasingly more likely to drop if you don't get any from a boss. v0.1.2 * Adds support for even larger numbers. v0.1.0 * INITIAL RELEASE VERSION, HAVE FUN PLAYING!